


[podfic] like real people do

by morph_reads



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: Streaming, College, Fraternities & Sororities, Ghosts, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morph_reads/pseuds/morph_reads
Summary: “No one told me that you molest people in their sleep,” he mutters, trying to keep his voice quiet. Above him, Johnny grunts and turns over. The hand goes still.“You can see me,” a voice murmurs.“Yeah.” Steve sighs. “I can see you.”“How?”Steve’s been able to see dead people since he was four years old. But people don’t tend to respond well when children tell them that the old man across the street watering his lawn had a bullet through his head, so after the fourth therapist, Steve had learned that it was something best kept secret.“I’ve got the sight, man,” he says with a small shrug. “And look, I feel for you. You’re dead and I’m not, and that sucks, but unless you’re planning on doing something about it, I’d really appreciate it if you could stop feeling me up and let me get back to sleep.”00:24:30 || written by callunavulgari
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] like real people do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like real people do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180329) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



### Podfic Links:

[ Internet Archive:](https://archive.org/details/like-real-people-do_202007)

Audio file can be accessed from the MPEG-4 AUDIO option on Internet archive. (i don't know what happened on the upload but it's in a ma4 file instead of mp3,,, so you arent even able to stream through preview.) 

### Notes:

Thank you to [callunvulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari) for the blanket permission on podficcing their works!

as mentioned above, idk what happened on the internet archive upload. maybe i downloaded the garageband file differently? (it has been almost month so i wouldn't be surprised...) i tried to embed the streaming onto ao3 for about 15 minutes before giving up:/ i promise the way i linked above works though! 

### Any input?

 ~~~~Feel free to leave me a comment here on Ao3 or on[Tumblr](https://morphpml.tumblr.com/)! I will try my best to respond to anything you leave me:)


End file.
